The True Cross Phantom
by LaceForest
Summary: Jack and Maddy Fenton where Exorcists. They wanted their children to be Exorcists too! So they enrolled Jazz into the Exorcist school in America when she was 14, it's been 2 and a half years, and now its Danny's turn! But one problem... Danny Just got his powers a week before they left to go to True Cross Academy... Will he be able to hide them?
1. An Accident

**The True Cross Phantom**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Oops, an Accident!**

 ** _I don't own DP or BE_**

 **So there will be a little… a few time skips at the beginning, so I could get everything into place!**

 **So enjoy Chapter one! I want to know what you guys think!**

 **Third person! (Also known as me, Lace! HI!)**

Jack and Maddy Fenton where Exorcists. They wanted their children to be Exorcists too! So they enrolled Jazz into the Exorcist school in America when she was 14, it's been 2 and a half years, and now its Danny's turn!

But when they were about to enroll him, they got a notification!

They where to move to Japan!

Again…

See they left Japan because they blow up a lab there and where sent to America, for… safety reasons… But now they where needed to do some …Experiments! So they where to tell both kids why where moving in a month!

And now they only had to tell them…

 **Chapter start (before the accident… Danny's still alive, Fully!)**

Danny jumped down the steps, skipping about 4 in the process, he turned the corner into the living room that leads to the kitchen, he wanted a snack.

When you're playing video games, a nice bowl of popcorn works nicely!

When the teen skipped into the living room that fateful summer, his parents were sitting on the couch, with his sister…

"Umm, what up?" he slowed _'Crap, I caught…'_ was his first thought.

"Danny I don't know how to tell you, but" his mother started, and his Father jumped in, "We're moving!" he smiled.

Danny stopped… "w-what?" he breathed, Jazz nodded, "I just found out too…" she sighed, "they need help with something there… so they called them back" she choked up as she slightly cried…

Danny stopped, "r-really?" was all he said, eyes slightly darkened…

"Yup! But we have to finish one more thing before we leave!" Maddy smiled brightly, "Ya! The Portal!" Jack jumped with joy; Danny was taken aback by this,

 _They were still going to finish it?_ He thought.

 **2 Weeks later…**

Danny, Sam and Tucker were down in the basement, his parents final experiment in Amity failed…

Tucker and Sam both knew Danny was leaving in a week, and they had a sleepover almost every day that week…

Nothing Happened! You dirty mined people…

Gosh…

Danny sighed, "I'm not going in there Sam…" he shook his head, but Sam continued to pester him…

Then finally…

"Fine! I'll Go In! If it'll shut you up!" Danny shrugged, pulling the new Hazmat suit his parents made for him on; it was white, with black…

Danny put it on over his clothes, and headed in…

A trip

A press of a button

A scream

A fall

And sleep…

It happened fast.

Danny was now a Phantom.

Danny was now a _Halfa_ …

 **Jump a week, to them leaving! (ya… your welcome, also his parents don't know…)**

Danny was standing next to Sam and Tucker, saying goodbye, he was about to get on the plane to Japan…

"Be careful Danny" Sam sighed, and Tucker nodded, "ya dude, good luck"

The three hugged, "well… now I just have to make sure I don't fall out of the plane…" Danny half joked…

Tears where shone, and they hugged…

"I'm not good at goodbyes, so… see you later?" Danny gave a smile to Sam's statement, and Tucker nodded, "ya we'll totally see you later!" Tucker smiled.

After they were done, Danny got on the plane…

They were off… to True Cross Academy…

 **And Now We're following Rin and the gang! YAY!**

Rin wondered into the cram school classroom… all he wanted to do: was sleep.

Yukio Finally walking in and with a Deep sigh, he started class…

"Before I start class, I want to tell you guy we'll be having a new student in our class tomorrow" everyone perked up.

Even Rin.

"And before you ask, it's really two new people, but one of them is kind of like me, She's older by a few years, but just became a teacher this year… her younger brother will be starting his first year here and will be joining you guys" Yukio smiled.

Rin grinned, and turned to Shiemi, "I wonder who this guy is" he smiled, and the girl turned to him, "Ya!" she gave a bright smile.

This was still Shiemi's first week, and she decided to sit with Rin, in the front row.

 **That Night!**

Danny blinked as he looked at his parents, "Why can't I just have a normal dorm?"

Jack Fenton gave a smile, "That's Because If That One Is Haunted! I Want You To Be There! To Tell Me If It Really Is Haunted! Also! Only Two People Live There Right Now! They Need Company!" he shouted…

Danny turned to his sister, then back at his parents…

Jazz was beyond happy about going to True Cross Academy, and she was even More happy about becoming a herbology teacher this year for the Cram School!

"But I don't want to live in a haunted building" Danny basically cried, he wouldn't be able to sleep at all…

"Well your going!" Maddy ordered, and handed the two kids of the family a key for the Dorm's front door.

"Your things are in your rooms!" she handed another key to them, each with a number.

Danny had room: 13 on the 3rd floor

And Jazz got room 4 on the 2nd floor

And with that, Jack and Maddy were gone!

The two blinked, "well, the suns going down" Jazz pointed out, and Danny nodded "should we… go in?"

Danny slow panned a look to Jazz, he had told her about what happened, and she was trying to get him to get more sleep, and eat enough everyday…

"Yes! We should!" she smiled, "You need your sleep little brother!"

"…Jazz…"

"And you should eat too!"

"Jazz."

"And About almost falling out of the plane!"

"JAZZ!"

"What?"

"Come on, or I'll leave you out here"

Jazz turned to see Danny already half way inside, "C-Coming!" she smiled, and ran after him.

When they got in, a small hiccup came out, forcing a blue mist out of Danny's mouth…

The two soon wandered in, looking around as they went, but soon bumped into two strangers, in the dining room.

"Umm… hello" Jazz gave a smile, and waved, their parents gave the two buttons that will translate for them, like magic! But science!

"Hello" the boy with the glasses gave a smile, "I Presume you are Jazz and Danny Fenton?" he stood up from where he was standing.

Jazz nodded with a joyful smile, "Yes, and I'm guessing you two are the two boys living here already!"

The glasses boy gave another smile, "Of Course! My name is Yukio, and this is my brother Rin" he gestured to the other boy "Yo" was all he said, and turned his head, finally standing up from the table the two were at.

"So, do you want a tour or food first?" The boy, Rin asked, "Food please" Danny answered without a second of a doubt…

Rin smiled, he had blue eyes like Danny, but his hair was basically a dark navy blue, unlike Danny's, because his was black.

"Okay! Great! I'll grab what… umm…" Rin looked at his brother, "I made!" he smiled, and ran into the kitchen, and brought out two more plates, and placed them next to him and Yukio.

Danny sat next to Rin, and Jazz sat next to Yukio…

After eating, and a tour, Danny and Jazz went to their rooms, as well as the other boys…

They were starting tomorrow, so everyone went to bed early… not including the time change!

When Danny got in his room, he pulled out the Fenton Fisher's Fishing line, that he knotted into a net and used it as a sheet on his bed, so he won't fall through…

' _This will take some getting used to…_ ' Danny thought as he slightly floated up wards…

' _Oh dear…_ '

 **I hope you liked that!**

 **I'm going to continue!**

 **So! I Hope To See You Next Chapter!**

 **DON'T FORGET!**

 **REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR… READ WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **Bye!**

 **^u^**


	2. The First Day!

**The True Cross Phantom**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The First Day!**

 **(Laughs Evilly)**

 **(PS I think this is a longer chapter… so... you're welcome?)**

 **(Normal chapter is like… 1000 ish words, this one is almost 2000)**

 **(Also when I say "Danny Hiccupped" I mean his ghost since went off… that's how I always looked at it)**

 **(Third person! Also known as me! Lace! HI!)**

 **Chapter Start!**

 **Before they left…**

"Jack!" Maddy looked at some documents, "Sweetie?"

Jack popped his head out of the portal, "yes?"

Maddy sighed, knowing her husband, "Well I looked at the calculations, and found that this portal won't open to the GZ, it's going to open a door into Gahanna"

Jack blinked, "Well I guess that's where it'll open up then! It'll still be of help!" he smiled, and Maddy agreed…

Soon it failed…

Then

Danny went in…

 **To "normal time" I guess** ~

Danny rolled… let's face it! He floated out of bed.

And went to get dressed, after he ran into Jazz on the way down to the dining hall, she was tired as well, the time change was killer…

When they got down there, there were was four plates of rice and bread out on the table, Danny and Jazz looked at each other, she shrugged it off when Rin and Yukio came up behind them.

Danny hiccupped…

"Morning" Yukio smiled, Danny jumped at the sound of his voice, and whipped his head around to see the twins, Jazz turned as well, "Morning!" she gave a grin.

The two where morning people…

"Ready for your first day?" Rin gave a half awake smile, and Danny shook his head, "no, but it's here anyway…"

After they eat, the four headed to class, Danny and Jazz both got their schedules that day, so the twins had to show them around…

Jazz was in an advanced class, and Danny had the same class as Rin, they where around the same age, Danny being slightly younger at 14 and Rin at 15.

( _L. Note; When I was a freshman, I was 15, (early in the year birthday) and I had a friend who was 13, this it totally logical!)_

Class went by slowly, and five times Danny dropped his pencil, because it went through his hand.

The child was beyond frustrated from this, and every time, a thought went thought his head; " _I really need to get control over this_ "

Rin sat next to him at one point, and noticed it, but thought it was a trick of the light, and soon forgot about it.

After Danny met up with Jazz after school, she waved goodbye to some other girls, and turned to her little brother.

Oh someone made friends~

"So! Danny ready for Cram School?" Jazz beamed at her little brother, "we still need to pick up our keys… or whatever they use here, so come on!" she started to walk, and Danny followed.

"Ya, s-sure, it's just a school all about killing me" he shrugged.

"Come on! I'm there! I'll keep you safe! Also there are a lot of kids who are half of something unhuman there too!" she said with a teacher voice, "Ya, Half Demon" Danny glared.

"Yes, and now I'm a teacher! So you better be on time to my class" she stared Danny down, the boy held his hands up in defense to her rant, only going invisible for a second, but started to sink in the ground.

"J-Jazz!" he cried, the older teen stopped her rant and looked down, "Oh Geez! Danny!" she grabbed his arm, and pulled him back up, "Thanks Jazz" he basically cried in relief "Any time little brother" she sighed in relief to him.

The two continued to walk; they still needed to go to the "Headmaster" or better known as; Mephisto Pheles…

"You really need to get that under control" Jazz gave him a look, "I know! You should have seen me in class! That will be the first thing I master! …that or flight…" Danny said looking down, every time he took a step up the stairs; he had to force himself to land…

Everything was SO much lighter now…

When the two got to the door, Jazz knocked, the last time Danny tried to knock on a door, his hand went through…

"Come In~~~" they heard a …man's? Voice call; Jazz opened the door, and the two walking in.

A man with a white and pink suit smiled, his hair was blue, and had a top hat…

Mephisto Pheles…

The Demon that was in charge of True Cross Academy…

"Oh hello! It's you two!" he smiled, "How was your first day?"

"Amazing!"

"Long…"

"Alright! So I'm guessing you want help with getting to the cram school? Yes?" the man smiled, "Yes! I was wondering how you did it over here! We used Keys" Jazz perked up happily.

"We use key as well, so here you are!" he skipped over and handed a few keys to Jazz, and turned to Danny.

"And here's your key~!" a small heart came from a wink. Mephisto held out one key.

( _L. Note: Mephisto scares me…_ )

Danny put his hand out, and Mephisto almost squealed, Danny took a step back, "I've never seen one like you before~!" he smiled to the young teen.

Danny blinked, but soon shook it off, Mephisto placed the key into his hand, but it fell right through.

Danny dropped to the ground, and picked it up.

"Oh Yes!" the demon smiled

"You _are_ a halfa~!" he giggled slightly; Danny stuttered back once more, "Excuse me?"

Mephisto tapped his head, "'Halfa' your type of demon is called a 'Halfa' my boy"

He turned and started back to his desk, "the hardest to find, because they have to be made!" he sighed "and you're a newly formed one too…"

Then he stopped… Like he remembered something…

Without a second later, he was in Danny's face again, "Let me see it!" his eyes big, and shiny.

Danny took another step back, "s-see what?" clear fear.

"Your other half! Of course!" Mephisto smiled, and sat back into… a floating chair…

' _Of course'_ was the Halfa's thoughts.

Jazz looked at her brother, then at the headmaster… She knew what was going to happen next.

Danny sighed; "alright…" he closed his eyes, and forced himself to change…

With a chill, a ring appeared around his waist, and split, one going up, another going down.

His hair turned white, his eyes glowed green, and a black with a white belt, boots and gloved hazmat suit replaced his school uniform.

Mephisto squealed like a little girl this time, and Danny started to float, "ah… not again!" he cried, trying to land.

"Oh no no, that's natural! I'll give you a hint" the anime loving man said like a teacher. "If you use up all your pent up energy, you'll be able to control it better!"

Danny's eyes widened, "R-really?!" he leaned forward, the man nodded, "now don't drop that key~" he tried to tap Danny's head again, put his hand went right through, he just laughed.

"Okay, I'll try!" Danny laughed as well, turning back he landed normally onto the ground, ' _wow… haven't don't that in a week…_ ' was his first thought, but then he got light again…

' _Dang it!_ '

"Now!" Mephisto clapped his hands together, "Jazz" he turned, "you better be getting ready for your first class! Your room is already set up" he smiled, "I'll take little Danny to his first class"

He put an arm around Danny.

"Get off me…" Danny looked at his arm

"You don't have to worry about a thing!" Mephisto gave a thumbs up

"Jazz! Don't leave me with him!" Danny Cried, trying to get away from his grip.

"Well I guess I could leave you with him…" Jazz looked down, and thought…

"Why Is No One Listening To Me?!" he struggled

The two looked down to him, "oh we are" they said at the same time…

After some yelling, Jazz left, to get her class ready, and Danny stayed with Mephisto…

He was now floating there in his Phantom form, Mephisto on the other hand was sitting at his desk watching… who knows what! On his computer, his face was bright red, and the man was giggling!

"So umm…" Danny finally spoke, and floated over "what are you watching..?" the moment Danny's eyes hit the screen, he whipped his head away, his face bright green with blush!

"Can You Please?! Just Show Me To Class Now?!" the halfa screamed.

Mephisto turned his computer off, and turned to Danny, "oh!" he cried seeing the blush "You Even Blush Green!" he giggled, then sighed, putting his fan girling away, he stood.

"Fine, let's go" he started to the door, and put the key in, he was going to turn it, but stopped, "You're not going in like that… are you?"

Danny looked down… "Oh, oops" he gave a sheepish smile, and turned into a human.

"You might not want people to know about this…" he turned the key, "alright?" Danny nodded "okay"

He opened the door, and Danny followed through, they started down a hall way, and entered a class room.

' _I'm never going to remember this… EVERYTHING LOOKS THE SAME!_ ' Danny shook his head, and entered behind Mephisto…

"Alright! This will be your classroom! Bye-bye" he waved and disappeared with a " ** _POOF_**!" of smoke… and a heart?

Danny blinked, and so did some of his other class mates, "umm…" he turned, there were two girls there, one had dark purple hair in pigtails, and the other with short brown hair.

"Who are you supposed to be?" the one with pigtails ordered, Danny blinked, "I'm Danny… Danny Fenton, I'm new here" he shrugged.

"Oh, you're the new kid we heard about" the girl with brown hair blinked… "Well I'm Noriko Paku" she smiled, the grouchy one gave her a look, "Izumo Kamiki" was all she said…

"Nice to meet you!" Danny smiled, and the three heard the door open, their heads turned to see three guys walking in, one with pink hair, another really short with glasses, and the other really tall…

"Come on! If that happened then-" the big guy stopped, he saw Danny…

"Who are you..?" was all he said, "I'm Danny, and your three are..?"

"I'm Shima, that's Bon and that's Konekomaru" the pink haired guy said, pointing to the big guy first, then the short glasses kid.

"Shima!" Bon yelled, then turned to Danny, "You're that new kid, right?" Danny nodded, "my name is Ryiji Suguro, Just don't get in my way, and you should be fine" he waved him off…

Danny blinked ' _Well that was rude! I'll just call him Bon then!_ ' he thought, watching the three sit down in their normal spots.

The halfa looked around, not wanting to sit in the very front; he took a spot behind Paku and Izumo.

A few minutes later, Rin and another girl walked in, and sat in that vary same front seat…

Rin turned around, and saw Danny, "Oh! Danny! You made it!" he waved, Danny smiled, "hi Rin"

The girl next to him soon turned, "Hello! I'm Shiemi" her smile was warm, "hello" Danny gave a warm smile back.

The second Danny said that, the door swung open, "Hello Class" a voice came through the room, it was Yukio.

Danny blinked, "where's the teacher..?" he asked leaning up to talk to Paku and Izumo, Paku turned " _that_ is the teacher"

"Oh…" was all Danny said, and Yukio started class…

They learned about what classes they could go into when they become an Exorcist…

( _Sorry, don't feel like going and hunting down the exacts for this_ )

' _Jazz is a Doctor and an Aria… what should I be…_ ' Danny sat there thinking, when he looked over to Rin and the other guys, Rin held up his sword, and yelled something about becoming a 'Knight'…

' _Maybe I should be a knight, but then I would need a weapon… let's see… if I were a Dragoon, then I would get a gun… Aria… I would not survive… Tamer… ya no, Doctor? …I can't do blood… Then a knight… I don't have a weapon…'_

Danny shook it off, but then a thought hit him, ' _Jazz would kill me if I only picked one…_ '

"Danny!"

Danny's head shot up out of thought, to see Izumo, "umm… yes?" his eyes wide, she rolled her eyes, "what do you want to do?"

"Umm… why?" Danny blinked, and she rolled her eyes, "Because I want to know, now fess up"

"I'm not sure yet, what about you two?" Danny asked sheepishly, "Tamer" Izumo answered quickly, and the halfa nodded, "I don't know either" Paku shrugged.

"Hey we're in the same boat!" Danny smiled and the two high fived. Izumo rolled her eyes once more and turned around, Paku laughed and turned herself.

After Yukio's class, they headed to Herbology, Danny and Rin both knew Jazz was the teacher, so brownie points?

( _Jazz hits me "No brownie points for you!" me "poo…"_ )

When they got there, she partnered everyone up: Paku with Izumo, Bon with Konekomaru, Danny with Shima, and lastly Rin with Shiemi.

Shima was upset because he didn't get a girl…

"I can't believe I ended up with the new guy… but the new Teacher is pretty- Ow!" Danny elbowed Shima, "Dude, that's my sister" Shima laughed "ha-oh…"

Shima ended up "Checking out" Jazz all class hour, and Danny had to do the first day lab, Jazz wanted to start with a… Bang…

She had them mix herbs, and later take notes; she even handed out candy for getting a answer correct!

She said the candy makes kids want to answer the question, so the harder the question, the bigger the piece of candy.

And with that, the day ended…

Jazz, Rin, Yukio and Danny all headed back to their dorm, they where pooped, Rin and Shiemi did really well on their Herb mixture, because Shiemi works at the place that grows all the ingredients.

When they got there, dinner was on the table!

Rin and Yukio didn't question anything, but the two Fenton's where getting concerned… but shrugged it off, because they where hungry, and the food was really good.

' _If we're getting poisoned, that assassin needs a raze_!' was Danny's thoughts on the matter of the mysteries food.

After eating, they headed to bed, but before Danny took his floors showers, as well as Jazz, then the twins got their floors shower, everyone got their own…

Then when they were done, they headed to the land of sleep.

Well… Sort of, Danny snuck out to try wasting energy by exploring~!

 **Well… that's it…**

 **I hope you liked that chapter!**

 **Hope to see you in the next one!**

 **X3**

 **Oh! And I was wondering what class Danny should choose! Because his ecto-blasts haven't formed yet, he's not a marks man yet, and should I give him something to hit stuff with? VOTE! (Idk)**

 **Not. A. Sword.**

 **Alright…**

 **REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR… READ WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

 **Bye!**

 **^u^**


	3. Summoning! Joy

**The True Cross Phantom**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Holiday break is over so you know what that mean!**

 **(Third person, also known as me! Lace! HI!)**

 **Chapter Start!**

A few days went by, and Danny and Jazz where settling in nicely, they had gotten to know the cook of the dorm; Ukobach.

At first Danny and Jazz where uneasy, but then one day Danny couldn't sleep, and ended up having a really nice conversation with him, got a cookie, and was sent to bed.

Anyway, it was a nice day at the cram school, other than Yukio reminded everyone about the boot camp…

' _Boot… camp? Oh no… Jazz won't be there… She told me she had a mission!_ ' Danny cried silently, knowing she wouldn't have his back for then.

Later in the day, everyone headed to a tamer like class, were their teacher; Mr. Neuhaus **,** explained they where summoning a demon.

He draws a circle on the ground, and continued to yell at Rin, who tried to step on it. Because if you did destroy the circle, the incantation would be broken.

Danny on the other hand felt slightly dizzy looking at the thing, and stayed back.

"You need a drop of your blood, and a suitable implication." Mr. Neuhaus spoke, his wrapped hand bloody as heck, Danny swayed to the sight of it.

The teacher said an incantation, and smoke appeared, a dog like thing stepped out of nowhere.

The young halfa's eyes widened, it was like a zombie.

Danny shuttered, and looked at his paper ' _I'm supposed to do… that_?'

"Is that an Abirius?!" Konekomaru stuttered.

"I've never seen one!" Suguro's eyes widened.

"Ew Sulfur!" Shima covered his nose.

"Summoning a demon is a rare trait, not everyone is capable." The teacher held his hand out, "Now to tame a demon, you must have a strong will, an unshakable nerve. Having a natural talent for it is also valuable."

Everyone looked up, dreaming of what they could do.

"Today I'm going to test you to see if any of you can test this talent!"

Danny sunk. "A test?" Rin took the words out of his mouth.

"At the beginning of class I handed out a piece of paper, it has a copy of the magic circle, Place a drop of blood on it, and chant whatever words come to mind"

The students looked down, without a second thought Izumo had already summoned something! Twin Spirit Type White Foxes.

Danny's ghost since went off.

Even Shiemi summoned something! …a plant thing…

Danny shrugged ' _It's cute'_ he thought

Danny looked at his, "alright, my turn"

He poked his finger, green and red blood came out, his eyes widened, and quickly smeared it onto the paper, then said "Come from a place for a guard! And enter with a sense of joy!"

The paper actually shined!

Danny's ghost since went off.

And a small green puppy appeared.

Rin busted up laughing, and Danny crouched down to it, the puppy barked happily, and Danny petted it, noticing the collar, he read the name "Cujo..."

Shima had walked over and crouched down, "What is this?" he blinked, the puppy wagged its tail, he leaned in, trying to stare the puppy down, but with his face that close, the Puppy started to get threatened…

With a blink of an eye, the once tiny Cujo was now a massive bull dog, with green goop falling out of him mouth, Shima fell back.

"Rip Up The Paper! Rip Up The Paper!" he cried, and Danny did as so, The dog disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"I see we have our tamers in this class… Now! Takers are extremely valuable, the ability to control a demon in combat, is rare among exorcists. But a demon will not obey if they deem their master weak, if the master lacks will power, the demon Will attack them."

The bell soon rang, and Mr. Neuhaus dismissed the class

 **LINE BREAK! (because… Danny's POV!)**

After class ended, I was bent on going back to the dorms and sleeping. For some reason, I've not been getting sleep, I may have too much energy again…

It's becoming difficult to not fall through things, or drop things, or my pants… This is because of the over amount of energy I have stored, and sitting in Mephisto's office is becoming not as effective as it used to.

So, I started to walk at a good pace, the guys all stopped, but I kept going, the dorm is a few more feet, my key in my pocket, and up three flights of stairs, and to the 13th room, down the hall to the left…

If I keep at this pace, I'll be there in 12.5 minutes…

I blame Jazz for the math.

Anyway, on my walk to the door, I stopped.

Something was… off…

This can't be good…

But then a puff of smoke escaped my mouth…

"Mephisto get out here" I rolled my eyes, and he popped out of shadows with a smile, "Oh I just knew you would find me~!" he giggled…

I looked at him; I more like glared at him…

"Bye" I kept walking, and put the key into the door.

"Wait~! I wanted to talk to you~! Come to my office in a half hour!" he winked, a small hearts flutter out.

"a-alright, I'll be there" I turned the key.

"oh and Daniel" his voice becoming a little darker, "Don't go flying during the day, or you'll be seen by the other exorcists" he put a finger up to his lips "we don't want rumors do we?"

"oh, and take this key" he placed it in my hand "Don't be late~!" I looked at the key, then when I looked back at him, he was gone.

Shrugging it off, I went to the door, and started to push it open, but failed in the process because I went right through, I knew no one was in the room, so when I went through, I just had to step back.

After I made sure I was solid, I opened the door, and found myself in the front door of the dorm Jazz, Rin, Yukio and I share.

I wondered over to the kitchen, no one was back yet, so I just went up the steps to my room.

I sat down, and actually started with my homework, I pulled the list out for what Class and or title I wanted as an Exorcist…

I stared at it for at least 10 minutes, then put down "Knight" I smiled, happy with my choice, but then remembered that Jazz would probably kill me again for only picking one…

Then wrote down "Tamer" I smiled once more, and looked at the clock.

"CRAP!" I cried, I was going to be late!

Racing to my door, I placed the key Mephisto gave me into the key hole, and turned the key, when I stepped through the door, I was already in Mephisto's office.

"Oh Daniel!" he smiled, I looked at him…

I still don't really like him, but he lets me chill in his office, and practice my powers here, so he's not too bad, but I just don't want to do anything today…

"Hi" was all I said, and sat down at his couch.

He pranced over, and sat at the other couch in the room, and stared at me…

This is getting awkward… "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh yes!" he smiled jumping up, "Can you please transform for me"

I blinked, "Umm… why?" he gave a dramatic sigh, "I'll explain in a minute, just transform!" I gave him a look, but then I let the cold take control, and it turned me into my other half.

Mephisto gave a giggle, "Alrighty!"

I started to float slightly, "happy?" he nodded, I guess he loves to see me change… if that doesn't sound weird…

"So! I heard you wanted to be a knight" he came and sat on the arm of my couch, "ya, but how did you…"

"I know everything my dear Halfa~!" he giggled, "well sort of, I had help from a friend, now if I had to say someone knew everything, well, I'd say he knew everything."

I looked at him ' _Friend that knew everything… weird'_

"Anyway! I was told to teach you a little trick~" he smiled, and stepped into an empty space.

"Little trick?" I floated over to the space as well.

"Alright! This is called 'Summoning a Weapon' I know you have a skill for summoning, so I think you can create a weapon with your powers" he tapped my head, and flicked his wrist, within a second, there was a cane in his hand.

"Now you try" he gave me another smile.

"Wait, but- you did- WHAT!?" I stuttered, and he sighed, muttering something along the lines of "I though Halfa's learn fast…" but he soon shook it off saying "It was like when you summoned that dog, think of how you did it, now reach into your core, and find something to defend yourself with"

I nodded, and held out my hand…

Nothing

"Deeper" was all he said, so I closed my eyes to search…

I flicked my wrist, and I felt a hilt in my hand.

I quickly opened my eyes, to see a staff like object in my hand; it was still forming a curved blade at the end…

A smile formed on my face

A Scythe…

Then I felt my eyes roll back, my head felt lighter than normal…

In a second, the scythe was gone, I was back to being human, and sitting on the ground.

"Well I guess not yet" I heard Mephisto said sourly…

"Hey! It's harder than it looks!" I gave him a look, my eyes felling like acid.

"Oh! The scary eyes!" he squealed, "You can practice all you want!" he gave a giggle, "Now! About that boot camp!"

 **Time skip! (To the boot Camp! Danny's POV!)**

I've been practicing with summoning my scythe all week… and it's stupid! I can only hold it for 10 minutes before I drop!

It takes up A LOT of energy…

Hey at least I'm not going to fall through the bed for a while!

 **Line Break…**

"Unbelievable" Rin said, and I turned, "What?"

"She's running around like a delivery girl!" Rin sat on the steps next to me, and Yukio and Jazz stood in front of the door.

"Oh" was all I said, "Oh, never mind" Rin's head soon turned to Yukio and Jazz, "So why are we having the boot camp in our dorm?"

He brings up a good point; I turned as well, "Ya, why can't we just go camping?"

Rin's head whipped to me "Camping?!" then turned away, "Hell. No."

Jazz laughed, and Yukio pushed up his glasses, "we're the only ones living here, so we won't be disturbing anyone"

"Makes since" I smiled, and turned back to see our class mates walking up, "Goood Moring! Your class has arrived" I heard Shima walking up saying.

They all had luggage, and I sank slightly… not through the ground! I just sank…

"Good morning everyone" Yukio smiled walking up, and Jazz came up behind me, tapping my head.

I looked up, "I'm going to head out for my mission" she smiled, and I nodded, "alright, be safe" she nodded, "You too little brother"

Jazz waved to the group and ran off…

My life line just left…

I'm doomed…

"Seriously?" I heard Suguro, and looked over to him, finally getting up from my spot I stepped over to the others.

They were looking at our dorm.

"This thing looks like something out of a horror movie" he stared up at it…

"Hey that's not nice!" I gave him a blue eyed glare.

"Wow! It's so creepy! …And ugly… is this the best place we could find to do this?" I turned to Izumo.

"Hey I live here! We did the best we could to clean up!" they were being so rude! I even cleaned the dust out of every room! Jerks.

She just rolled her eyes, then turned to Shiemi, "oh, take it" and handed her bag to Shiemi to carry…

I understand Rin now…

After everyone settled in, we had dinner, and headed upstairs for some school work.

Jazz and I earlier that day, like before they came had set up one of the rooms like a cute little class room…

It was nice…

Wish Jazz was here…

"Times Up! Turn your papers over and hand them in please!" I heard Yukio say, and we all handed in our tests.

"Thank god it's over" Shima sighed, and Konekomaru agreed, "I'm going to go get some air…" Rin lazily got up, "later…"

But before he had a chance to leave though, Yukio added in a comment, "I want everyone up by 6AM tomorrow!"

I whipped my head over to him, without thinking my eyes flashed Green, but I put a hand up to them, hoping no one saw.

Everyone groaned, "That will give us an hour before class to go over the answers to the test"

"Demon… Sadist…" I heard Rin mutter, and I completely agreed…

Soon the girls got up to go "Shower" and I agree, that sounds nice… but I would rather go out flying… if I wasn't already wiped from Scythe summoning practice at Mephisto's…

I made my way up to my room, and entered.

Ah, the only place I can be myself…

I flipped onto my bed, flying slightly so I wouldn't miss…

My fishnet sheets saved my butt so many time…

Now if only I had more I'd put them on my cha-

A scream interrupted my thoughts.

It was a girl's, I jumped up off my bed, and started down to the second floor, where I head the scream, when I did, I ran straight into Yukio.

"What was that?!" I cried looking up at him, "I'm not sure yet, but come on!"

He waved and we started to run to the bath…

Wait… wasn't Izumo and Paku… going to take a…

Oh dear…

When we ran in, there was this… stitched monster… tow headed demon holding Rin down.

He was reaching for his sword.

"RIN!" I heard Yukio yell running over to his brother shooting the demon.

As the others ran in behind me, I noticed Izumo in her underwear…

I stepped over to where they had their towels and handed one to the girl, she looked up, a slight thank you smile.

I nodded and turned, but when I did, everyone was standing over Paku, Shiemi had put some leaves onto the burns that were all over the girl.

Anyway, was much shorter than everyone else, so I started to go on my tip toes to see.

But soon everyone shrank!

Wait…

I'm floating again…

I quickly dropped to the ground, but got a weird look from Rin…

 _Crap! Did he see?!_

From this point onwards, I need to be more careful…

I heard crying, but when everyone dispersed, I went to check on Paku, and also to thank Shiemi for her quick thinking, her smile was bright and warm.

After we got Paku into her room, I headed to bed, if the demon attacked me, I'll fall through the floor, and chill in Jazz's room, it'll be fine.

But then the next day happened…

 **-Chapter End-**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that!**

 **I'm excited for the next chapter!**

 **:D**

 **So!**

 **REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR... READ WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **I'll see you next time (hopefully)**

 **Bye! :3**


	4. Phantom

**The True Cross Phantom**

 **Chapter 4**

 **(long chapter)**

 **Danny's POV!**

 **Chapter start!**

I woke up early, because of stupid Yukio wanting to go over "Test Answers" before class started.

Evil four eyed mule face…

I ended up becoming the last one up, but hey, I went out flying yesterday, and I'm hoping I don't fall through anything today…

I'm getting better at that! Yesterday I only floated!

And Rin saw me…

But still!

I'm getting there!

When The Cram school started I sat in my normal spot, but now that Paku is gone, I sit behind Izumo, she'll sometimes turn around and say something to me, I guess I'm becoming the new… talking… exorcist… buddy… thing… new Paku? To her.

Anyway, today was about "Fatal Verses" you kill something with words, that's what I got from it.

When our teacher mentioned memorizing something for homework I froze…

 _Crud, I completely forgot!_

Happily, she called on Izumo, who started but couldn't finish, but with help from Suguro, they got through it!

Everyone was stunned by how he remembered all of it!

Sadly most of the time in that class, I'm having a staring contest with our teacher cat…

It just sits on her shoulder… staring into the abyss…

Did you know I never blinks?!

After class, everyone stayed in their seats; I ended up pulling out my note book, and started to sketch what that demon that attacked yesterday looked like.

It looked really good, but then everyone started to fight.

"Oh ya!? It's not like I Couldn't memorize them! I Chose not to!" Izumo stood quickly, and my head shot up, looking at her, then I glanced over to the others, but she continued "Arias are completely defenseless when they are reciting! Their party hast to protect them! Their nothing but a burden!"

Burn.

Maybe if they had a gun… they could talk and shoot at the same time…

But that would be too easy.

"What the hell?!" Suguro stood quickly, anger flying high today, "You know I want to be one, and you dis me like that!" Konekomaru tried to stop him, but failed.

"I'm so scared~" she teased, starting to walk over to him, my eyes followed the fight, and I slid down in my chair…

They really don't like each other…

"What are you going to beat me up now?!" she stopped in front of Rin's desk; he was reading a book, trying to ignore the ongoing verbal fight.

"You got nerve making fun of people's dreams" Suguro stopped in front of her, "Hell the first day of class, I knew you sucked!" he slammed his hand onto Rin's deck, startling him.

I slid a little more…

 _Should I stop them..?_

"Dreams?! Like that thing about defeating the devil? Ha!" her laugh was high pitched, and squeaky… "I don't know about you, but when I hear a joke like that, I laugh!"

"Ya then how about you? Why do you want to be an exorcist?" his eyes narrowed, "Well?!"

Shima and Konekomaru made their ways over behind Suguro.

Izumo stared at him, I started to get up, and make my way over, but then she answered, "I don't go around telling everyone why I do what I do, because I'm not out to get everyone's attention, like _you_ "

"Why you!" Suguro grabbed her shirt, and she went to slap him, but missed and smacked Rin instead when he stood up.

"If you're going to fight! GO OUTSIDE!" he screamed, and I fell back behind Shiemi, I don't feel like getting involved now…

But hearing another voice enter the room, everyone quieted down "Settle down!" it was from Yukio. "Enough with the fighting already."

Within a second, Suguro and Izumo pointed at each other saying at the same time "She/he started it!"

With a quick remark from Rin "You Both Started It!"

This boot camp is going to be interesting, because they have to be in the same room for a few days…

Oh boy…

 **Line Break!**

Back at the Dorm, we got a "Punishment" from Yukio, it's a rock… that sits on you… and gets heaver…

If it falls through me, I'm not putting it back onto my lap!

As soon as they started to argue again, I spaced out; this rock is too heavy to care…

As soon as Yukio mentioned he was leaving, and locking us in the building, then putting a charm of it, I knew I couldn't go flying…

Great! I'm going to have too much pent up energy! And I'm still getting the hang of it!

He started for the door…

"Wait~ Yukio don't leave me with them!" I cried, and everyone shot me a look, "s-sorry, you're all fighting… and I don't want to be here when you guys don't have someone to break it up"

Sadly our young teacher didn't hear me…

 _I'm Doomed!_

And they started to fight with Rin in the middle again…

But without any warring, the lights turned off! Everyone went silent…

"Why did the power go out?" I was the first to speak, along with Shiemi's small scream.

We all got up, taking the lower classed demon off out our laps, well… mine went through my lap, I didn't feel like lifting it…

"Gees, did he turn the lights off when he left?" Suguro commented, "no way, it can't be a black out, I can see lights on outside" Shima added in, and they looked out the window.

As they did, with the darkness in the room, no one could see well, but then something started to glow! It was a bright green! And-

Oh no! It's my eyes!

Everyone turned to the light of my glowing green eyes, "What the Hell?!" Suguro cried, "umm, ah" I blinked, the glow faded, "What?" I acted like nothing was wrong.

"Your eyes where glowing green!" Konekomaru yelled pointing at me, "what? Green? I have blue eyes" I stated, "but they where glowing!" Izumo stepped in front of me.

"Why are you all going nuts? My eyes don't glow" I looked at them.

 _Come on Fenton! You can play innocent!_

"He's just going to deny it, so I'm going to go get air" Shima got up.

 _Ah gees, I can't let that happen again!_

But without another thought, some mist forced its way up my throat. It curled out, making me shiver.

"Shima be careful!" Konekomaru basically cried, the pink haired teen started for the door saying "I love stuff like this, it's like a real life test of courage"

 _Crazy poop…_

"There's nothing here!" he opened the door slowly…

My eyes widened, along with everyone else's, it was the Demon from before.

He closed the door.

"M-my eyes must be playing tricks on me" he started to walk back to us. "Either that, or we got a De-AHH!" an arm crashed through the door, almost hitting him.

It was the one that attacked Izumo and Paku yesterday! Why is it here now?!

"Not again…" I heard Rin breath.

It slowly made its way into our room. We have to do something! ANYTHING!

"The Ghoul came back!" Izumo cried, "Well no dah!" I responded, "what about the demon warding charm?!" Konekomaru added.

"Great charm that turned out to be" I stated sourly, "Shut up and get your head in the game!" Suguro shouted.

The demons second head pulsed, stitches stretching.

But when it opened, it splattered black goop all over us!

I let my intangibility take hold, and the goop went through me, hitting the wall behind.

"What was that?!" I cried, "Ew! It's its fluid!" Izumo yelled, I made a sound, of almost throwing up, Ew…

I don't feel so good…

The demons now opened second head looked like a flower, its tong went at least 10 inches out.

But without warning, roots appeared, I whipped my head to the source, it was Shiemi's familiar!

Everyone gasped, "thank you mi! You're the best!" she smiled hugging the tiny thing in her hands, "good job…" I breathed.

"You saved us Shiemi!" Rin said going over to the edge of the roots, "that was quick thinking"

Some growling interrupting Rin's speech, it was still alive!

"It's trying to break out of there!" Shima stuttered, "Damn it!" I turned to Rin, "For a dead thing, it's pretty lively!"

"That's because ghouls are more powerful in the darkness" Suguro stared at it, "if only your eyes really did glow Danny" Konekomaru gave me a look, and I glanced down to him.

"If only" I shrugged, gees he's not going to let that go…

But before he could comment again, Shiemi started to cough, soon falling to her knees.

"What's the matter Shiemi?!" Rin asked first, "I-I'm feeling dizzy…" her breath was louder than her voice, Shima, Suguro, Konekomaru and Izumo all started cough as well, I looked around, along with Rin, "hey! What's wrong?!"

Suguro looked down to me, "We got hit this it's fluid, but I see none got on you…"

"Rin, how come you're not affected?" Izumo glanced up to him, but continued to cough.

"I-ah," he whipped out his phone, "Come on Yukio! Pick up! Damn it!"

"Once Murayama looses her strength, we're all done for!" I turned to the big guy, but then turned back to Rin as he said "I'm going to go draw its attention, so you guys can get out of here"

"What are you nuts?!" I cried finally adding something to the group, "hey you don't have to worry about me" Rin started to climb into the roots netting, "I'm pretty strong ya know"

"Idiot!" Suguro grunted, when he kept climbing, everyone started to call his name!

The demon soon noticed him; it stopped trying to destroy the roots, and started to chase after him.

"Man, that guy's crazy" Suguro glared, "At least that demons gone" I shrugged, "y-ya! We should get out of here when we can! Shiemi, you can put the barrier down now!"

But when he said this, I heard the sound of rustling, "umm guys" I guess I wasn't the only one who heard, because Suguro spoke up once more, maybe because he's talkative…

"Wait, not yet, do you guys hear anything?" finally everyone else noticed…

It's face shot up, we all saw!, I jumped, sinking slightly into the floor boards, but soon picking my feet up like they were in mud. "Ah! No way!" Konekomaru gasped.

The thing started to claw at the roots once more…

"Guys!" my eyes fixed on it, "I'm going to recite a passage!" everyone turned to Suguro, "ya, you do that" my eyes never left the demon.

He apparently memorized an entire book! Holy Crap!, the Konekomaru also knew a good half of the book, then they were talking about what a man was, and Shima took out a staff, maybe I could try my Scythe…

No I can barely keep it up when I'm in my other half, so I wouldn't be able to summon it like this…

Unless if I want to blow my secret, of course!

Then Suguro yelled breaking me from my thoughts; "If you won't fight, then get back!" it was directed at Izumo, but I yelled "Alright!" and went behind them, he gave me a funny look, but then soon started to recite the passages with Konekomaru.

When Suguro was on the last chapter, Shiemi finally fell, I jumped over, and caught her when she did, soon laying her head onto the ground slowly.

I stood after wards, the roots or what Konekomaru called them the "Spirit vines" disappeared, and the demon stood in front of us.

I ran over, ready to hit it, but when I tried to kick the dang thing, I got smacked to the side, hitting the wall, Shima then started to smack his staff agents it and Izumo pulled out some paper, summoning her twin white foxes.

Two puffs of blue mist escaped my mouth.

They looked at her "How Dare you summon us again!" one cried "have you learned nothing!?"

"You are not wo-" "YOU WILL OBAY ME!" Izumo interrupted the fox, and they looked stunned, I smirked, saying agents the wall.

"Curses, she snapped out of it!" the other fox stuttered, making me laugh slightly.

With that Shima got thrown as well, landing a foot or so next to me, hitting the deck instead of the wall…

Wow I'm lucky, that look like it hurt…

"Bon!" I heard Konekomaru cry, but Izumo was already on it, sending her foxes at the demon, it looked like it was working, but failed in seconds.

The Demon then went and grabbed Suguro's head; he was still reciting the passage as he was being lifted into the air.

Wish I could focus that well…

The lights soon flicked on, and the demon looked around, when Suguro finished his scripture, the demon was blasted back into dust.

"Thank god it's over…" Shima sighed a relief; I joined in, slightly…

"HEY!" Rin busted into the room "What happened to the other half of the ghoul that-" he stopped himself.

"Your Late!" I yelled, and he glanced over to me, then the others.

"B-but your ghoul… what happened?!" Suguro was shocked, Rin gave a cocky smirk "Oh, I killed it, I guess you killed yours too huh? Awesome…"

But as soon as Rin finished his sentence, Suguro ran up and smacked Rin to the ground.

The girls talked for a minute, and I smiled slightly…

"Hey you okay?" I looked up to Shima, "Ya, I'm fine"

I walked over, and sat on the empty bed, my stomach hurt from where I got hit.

He gave a small ironic laugh, and as soon as I was good, he went to check on the girls…

When Suguro started to get held back by Konekomaru and Shima, our summoning teacher; Mr. Neuhaus and Yukio walked in.

"What happened here?" Yukio questioned, "A Demon Attacked Us!" I cried from the back of the room, Rin seemed shocked by our other teacher, but got soon interrupted by… Mephisto, jumping down… from the sealing… really?

He was thrown next to me, "M-Mephisto!?"

"Ola my young pages!" he smiled, "many thanks for all your hard work!"

"I-it's the director" Suguro stuttered, "What's going on?" Shima added in, "You didn't think I would let an upper level demon waltz onto my campus did you?"

Knowing you?

Yes.

He snapped his fingers, 4 instructors, and my sister jumped out of their hiding places, "attend to the wounded" Mephisto ordered.

Jazz came running over to me, "Oh Danny! I'm so glad your okay!" I scotch away before she could hug me, "oh ya! Let me see that!" she pointed to me ribs…

When she checked them, she ended up wrapping them, because I broke 1 of them…

Apparently they were placed around the dorm to watch our every move…

I gave a glare at Jazz, "you suck"

"Now now little brother" she used her teacher voice, "I was right there the whole time! You didn't have to worry about a thing!"

"Well I didn't know that!" she just laughed…

We all soon got moved to a hospital, I got a better wrap job, and told to stay in my room, I shared with everyone else, they where all panicy about who passed and who didn't…

A day or so later, I was all healed up, and floating up high in the sky, Mephisto had told me that I could fly in curtain areas, at curtain times. He was really helpful!

Anyway, I was really high in the air, I was really starting to enjoy the height when I heard gun shots and shouting, and I looked down, it was coming from my dorm.

I quickly flow down, finding Yukio fighting Mr. Neuhaus, he summoned a bigger demon.

 _Crud, if I step in…_

 _Ah no!_

I flow over, "Get back!" I cried, and Yukio looked at me, but shrugged it off when I tried to kick the other demon, he soon shot at it.

I flipped back, making me slightly dizzy because I've never done that trick before, but when I let my hand fall, I felt energy fill my plumb, and a green laser shot out, piercing the demon.

My eyes widened, "what was…" I breathed, looking at my now smoking hand, but the fight went on, a hand appeared from were Yukio and I hit him, and grabbed my teacher.

The arm through him, I quickly zoomed over, breaking his fall by him hitting me instead.

"Ah crud!" I heard him say, he slowly got up from me, I hate hitting walls, but I soon floated up behind him.

The demon started to walk to us.

But out of nowhere a sword impaled the beast, the blue flames shot out from it.

I blinked, a flaming blue Rin with a tail jumped out from no were, yelling "Damn you! I knew it!"

 _If you knew it… THEN SAY SOMETHING!_

"You cursed demon!" my summoning teacher held up a canister, when Rin hit it, the thing broke, burning him, he fell back, most of the flames were gone.

He laughed, "You look human, but holy water works on you like all demons"

 _Note to self, don't touch holy water._

"You can't hide your nature even with the skin you're wearing!" Mr. Neuhaus spouted, "holy water? What the hell"

I looked over to Yukio, "hey, are you okay?" He glanced at me, "ya, we better go help Rin, you stay away from the water too"

I nodded to that, "I don't want to be by that water, anyway"

When Rin started to run at Mr. Neuhaus, the demon grabbed him, and started to pull at his head, "Hey!" I yelled, Yukio grabbed my arm, and pulled me away, "We have to break the magic circle!"

I nodded, and we slid a foot agents it, letting the design be smeared, the demon disappeared with a puff of smoke, dropping Rin.

Before the teacher could counter, Rin was already up, holding his katana to the older man's neck.

Yukio got up, "Neuhaus, for your own good, you better stop this right now" he demanded, "Ya! If you lose anymore blood you'll die!" I yelled following my teachers lead.

Rin moved his blade, and narrowed his eyes, "what the hell are you…"

"What am I?" the man looked over to my flaming dorm mate, "a survivor of the blue night"

Blue night?

Isn't the sky already blue?

Rin gasped, "The blue night?" it was like a flash back happened, but I didn't see "ya don't say…"

I leaned over to Yukio, "what's the blue night?" I asked, his eyes never left Mr. Neuhaus, but he did say a few words, "A Massacre…"

He apparently lost his eye, and was engulfed by the same flames Rin has, but his family also got killed in the process…

Poor guy…

And now he wants revenge!

On All Demons!

I looked at myself, _oh dear…_

He said he was going to kill Rin, even if it killed himself, moments later, there was a demonic arm Impaling Rin, he stood there, blood dripping down, "did that make you feel any better?" he asked.

"Rin!" Yukio called, and I looked back and forth from them, "if you're still not satisfied, I can handle more, I'm used to it"

 _Gees! Rin! Really?_

He sheathed his sword, his flames disappearing, "Pick the time, and I'll be there waiting for you, but you got to promise me"

His head whipped up, now yelling "That you won't drag innocent people into it again!"

Mr. Neuhaus's eyes widened in shock, "Don't think for a second it's over!" he grunted "I'm not the only one who'd love to see you die" he walked past Rin saying "Get ready for what's coming"

The man strolled back into the building.

"Crud Rin!" I quickly flow over to him "Are you alright!?" he blinked, "umm… who are you?"

Yukio looked at me as well, "ya, I didn't catch your name"

 _CRUD CRUD CRUD!_

 _Come on Fenton!_

 _THING!_

"Oh, I'm fen..Phantom" I smiled slightly, "nice to meet you"

 _Yes! Good one Fenton!_

"Okay…" Rin stared at me skeptically, "umm, that's my cue to leave! BYE!" I turned invisible, and flow to my room.

"That was too close!" I breathed.

Soon turning back, and looking at my hand…

I just unlocked a new power…

 **(Yukio's POV!)**

I watched as the silver haired boy turned invisible.

 _How did he get in here? I'm going to have to have a talk with Mephisto…_

I soon turned my attention to my injured brother, he lifted his shirt, his stab wound was steaming, "It's already starting to close up…"

"You know me, I always healed up pretty quick" my brother said looking to the ground.

"I guess that means I really am a monster…"

 **Chapter end!**

 **I hope you enjoyed that!**

 **I'll hopefully see you all next chapter!**

 **Danny now knows Rin's secret… kind of, he doesn't really understand it yet….**

 **But he'll figure it out one day!**

 **They all do~~~**

 **Bye**


	5. Speaking Phantom?

**The True Cross Phantom**

 **Chapter 5**

 **(Danny's POV!)**

 **Chapter Start!**

It's been a few days since the thing with the boot camp, and everyone had gone back to their normal doors, classes started up like normal, and all in all, a boring week.

But then a heat wave came…

Our dorm was an old one, meaning; No AC.

I had gone down to Jazz's room, because it was too hot in the dorms. Mephisto had given us two fans, one for Yukio and Rin, and one for Jazz and I.

I ended up telling Jazz that I've named my other half "Phantom" she was entertained by the fact it basically rhymed with our last name.

After we lugged the fan to her room, we turned it on, both of us sitting in front…

"This is nice…" she smiled, and I nodded, "just like old time when mom and dad would zap the electricity from half the town…"

"Ya… just like old times…" Jazz gave a longing smile…

"Oh! I wanted to show you something!" I got up, with a smile, placing a can on her desk. "Okay, what?" she turned to me.

"Alright! Watch this!" I pointed my finger at the cup, and summoned up that same green energy, I zapped the cup, making it shoot to the side with a soft "Zapping" sound.

She basically jumped out of her skin, "What Was That!?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I kind of like it" I smiled, and shot another cup off the floor. "I've been practicing for the past few days"

"That's awesome! So is it a new power?" she leaned in with the question, and I gave a smiling nod. "I figured it out earlier!"

She gave a laugh "I can tell"

Our conversation was cut short by Jazz's phone going off; she picked it up, said a bunch of "yes's" then hung up. "I was just called into a mission"

She stood, walking to her closet. "I'll be back soon" taking her exorcist coat, she whipped it around her shoulders, putting it on.

"Where are you going?" I looked at her, "There's a situation, and they need backup" then started for her door.

"I'll come with you!" I smiled transforming, and zipping in her way. "D-Danny!" she stepped back, "Come on Jazz! Please!?" I let my eyes shine.

"Danny! No!" she gave me a look.

I gave her one back.

"Alright…" I turned back, and took a landing step.

"Come on, you can hang out with Rin, Yukio should have gotten the same notice" she tapped my shoulder, and opened her door, I followed her down the steps.

"Fine, I'll stay here with Rin…" I took a sigh.

We went to the entrance, where Jazz met up with Yukio, Rin was there too.

"Hey! Danny!" Rin smiled, as Jazz and Yukio both talked with each other. I gave a smile back "hi Rin, so they're going on a mission"

He perked up, "Ya! And I'm going too!" my eyes widened, "what?!"

Before I could continue, Yukio started to leave with Jazz, Rin followed.

"Your Leaving me here… Alone!" I basically cried to Jazz, she looked at Rin, "It'll be fine little brother!" she tapped my head, "Jazz"

She looked at me, and I gave her a green eyed smile, "no…"

Yukio stopped, "Come on!" they had already turned the key, it looked hectic out there.

Jazz game me a look, and I gave her a hopeful smile, "No, Stay" she turned, and started to the door.

Leaving me alone…

 _Dang it Jazz…_

I sighed, and looked around, I have the entire Dorm to myself…

For maybe hours…

I gave a smile, and transformed…

No one's here…

"Yes!" I gave another smile to no one but myself, and zoomed up to my room, I floated in the air, and pulled out a computer, and placed it onto my lap…

"Time to play Doom!" I signed into my profile, "GhostBoy" and the game started…

 **Half an hour later!**

I floated happily in my room, with my laptop in my lap.

I heard the door close, and went to put my laptop down, saying goodbye to the people I was playing with, and turned invisible to check who was there…

When I got down there, I found a familiar smile, it was Jazz! But before I could act, Rin and Yukio came in, followed by a two tailed cat…

The cat looked at me, I was invisible! But he looked directly at me!

"Hey Rin?" he said,

 _WAIT! THE CAT TALKED!?_

"Ya Kuro?" Rin looked down, Jazz and Yukio looked at each other, they seemed confused…

"Someone's here" the cat, I'm guessing is Kuro, looked at him, then back at me, my eyes widened, "Oh that's probably just Danny"

CRA- Wait!

I zipped around the corner, then into the cafeteria, and turned human, and started to where they were.

"Hey guys" I smiled, "See Kuro, it's just Danny" the cat nodded, "Oh I see" then started to walk up to me, "hello" I crouched down.

"Hello! I'm Kuro!" I started to pet the him, "Nice to meet you, I'm Danny"

Everyone gave me a weird look, "What?"

 **Time skip, and also Jazz's POV! (:3)**

After we all had Lunch, Danny followed me up to my room, we were thinking of watching a movie on my laptop, or something, but at the same time, we wanted to just talk.

When we got in there, Danny transformed, "really?" I gave him a glare, and he shrugged, "Your floor is exoa"

I blinked,

 _Did I hear that right?_

"Umm… Say that again?" he gave me a look, "I said, 'Your floor is hard!'" he floated cross armed, his face slightly green.

"Oh, sorry, I thought I miss heard you" I gave a laugh, and he rolled his eyes; I pulled my laptop out, and turned it on, "What should we watch?" and looked up to my floating little brother.

"How about… Wall E"

"Sure, why not?" I could see him in the reflection of my screen smile at me.

 **Time Skip Once more! Because I don't feel like ending this chapter here! (Your welcome)**

 **Also Third person! Also known as me! Lace! HI!**

Some time passed, and Danny had gotten a hang of his flying! He doesn't float up at random now, and almost never goes through things!

But for some reason, Danny is starting to speak weirdly when he changes to Phantom…

Mephisto had cough onto this, and asked Yukio to keep an eye on Danny, and don't act, just report.

With an ironic idea, Yukio told Rin that Danny might start speaking in another language, so watch out.

Which got spread to the rest of class…

On that Monday, Danny walked in, everyone had their eyes on the teen, "what?" he asked, and all of the boys looked down.

Shiemi did as well, but Izumo's eyes followed him, until he sat behind her, "So why is everyone looking at me?" Danny leaned in asking, and she leaned back to him, "The director asked Yukio to keep an eye on you, and he told Rin, who told us"

She ended it with "Sorry"

Danny blinked, "What's that supposed to mean?!" he jumped back slightly, the girl shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I guess, watch your back?"

"Thanks Izumo… Thanks…" Danny said in a sarcastic voice.

With that Yukio walked in, and started class, telling them that they were going to a training area, and to follow him.

The students followed, it was a small QnA about swords and guns, Yukio, being the pro that he was at fire arms, was a demonstrator.

After they finished with the demonstration, everyone went up to a booth, and took a gun.

Rin turned to Suguro, "Bet I can hit more targets than you" the bigger guy gave Rin a look, "Try me!"

"Hey, how about we all have a bet!" Shima came over to them, "Sounds fun" Konekomaru stepped in as well, "Can I join?" Danny popped his head over to the other teen boys.

"Sure" Rin smiled, "but I'm still going to beat you Bon!" Suguro gave another look, "Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

Everyone got a pistol, and few rounds.

But the boys agreed to only shoot 15 bullets each.

They soon started to shoot, as well as everyone one else. With the ending score for them being;

Konekomaru with 3 shots on the target,

Shima had hit it 7 times,

Rin had gotten 9 hits,

Suguro got 9 as well,

But then Danny had hit the target 12 times.

They looked at him, "you so cheated" Rin gave a glare, Danny shrugged, unknowing how to react, he didn't know he was that good with a gun!

But then again, he has been practicing to shoot stuff for a few days now…

"Alright! Is everyone done?" Yukio took a step up, and everyone put their stuff down.

"Good, now back to the class room" he started to leave.

After class Finally ended, Yukio asked Danny to stay back…

"What's up?" Danny asked, wanting him to tell him why he need to watched, "I was wondering…" Yukio looked down, and pulled a paper out, "I'm sorry, I'm only on my 4th year of English, and was wondering if you could help me with your paper, I keep asking Jazz, but she told me I needed to ask you"

 _(L. Note: so I'm not sure on how they do it there, but we normally take the class and learn how to read, write and speak in whatever language class you picked to be in, but even the kids in their 4_ _th_ _year with said language, they still are not the best at it, and Yukio being 15, and the way school works, he would have to do a lot of home studying to get that good… Sorry for a long Lace note! Continue!)_

Danny blinked, and looked at the paper, "so you want me to read it?" Yukio stopped, "I know your parents gave you and Jazz the language pins to help, but I was wondering if you could just, try writing in Japanese?"

Danny's shoulders sank, "I'll try"

"I could help you" he gestured, and Danny smiled, "That would be really nice, thanks" Yukio gave a small smile back "Anytime"

Danny started to walk to the door, but Yukio stopped him, "Oh and one last thing"

The Halfa turned, "The director asked me to keep an eye on you, for speaking differently…" Yukio questioned, "Oh, maybe the pin is broken?" he suggested.

"He said it wasn't any spoken language we have today" Yukio stood from his desk, "really? I haven't noticed, Jazz has been asking me to repeat myself lately" was Danny's answer.

"Okay, that's all, see you later" Yukio went back to his desk and started to grade their papers, and Danny left, heading to him sisters class.

She had a free hour, before her last class of the day.

Danny knocked, and opened the door, Jazz looked up, she was alone, "Hey Danny" she smiled, "Hi Jazz" he made his way over to her.

"What's up?" she put her pen down, "What's this about me speaking in another language when I'm Phantom?" he questioned, and she blinked.

"Umm…N-nothing" she smiled, "Now you better get back to the Dorm!" she started to shove him out, "I'll tell you later…" she whispered, and looked at the door…

"F-fine!" he placed the key in the locked, "I'll see you later" the halfa rolled his eyes and left her room, back into the dorm…

"Rin! I'm back!" Danny called and started into the cafeteria, "Hey Danny!" Rin smiled, popping his head out of the kitchen, "what's up?" Kuro said jumping onto his head.

"Hey Kuro" Danny laughed, and came over to them, "I just got back, what are you making?"

Rin smiled, "we're making Dinner!" he flipped some stuff into a bowl. "Sound fun, I'm going to go to my room and study a little"

"Alright! I'll come and get you when it's done!" he smiled, "'kay!" Danny ran off, heading up the steps, taking 2 at a time, and down the hall, and into his room.

He closed the door.

"Home sweet home…" he breathed, putting his bag down onto his desk, and pulling some books out, and opening them.

A few minutes passed, and Danny had decided to practice his scythe summoning!

He could now hold it for an hour as Phantom, and about 10 minutes as Fenton.

Danny was very proud of himself.

He held out his hand, and closed his eyes, still human, he flicked his wrist, soon summoning up the green, white and black scythe.

The hilt was a silvery white, with the blade being a shine black, was held together with a green shine, and mist like smoke. When Danny opened his eyes, they where an acid glowing green.

He held it out, "I did it" he smiled, and spun it in his hands, Mephisto had taught him how to use it slightly, or at least how to got kill himself with it.

After some time passed, he heard a knock at the door, and before he could answer, it opened.

"Hey Danny, its-" Rin stopped, Danny blinked, green met blue…

The Scythe disappeared, "What was that?" Rin ran in, "N-nothing" Danny answered. His eyes blue once more.

"Dude, I saw the Scythe, how did you do that?" Rin gave a smile, Danny blinked.

 _Hey why not?_ Danny thought to himself.

"Umm… Mephisto told me how…" Danny said slowly, "Awesome!" Rin made a face, "Show me!"

Danny blinked, "umm… Sure" he flicked his wrist once more, and his scythe appeared, eyes glowing green.

"That's so cool!" he looked at it, "Ya, I can only hold it for 10 or so jfkrqbp, before I have ql drop" Danny said as Rin inspected it.

Rin stopped, and looked at Danny, seeing his green eyes once more, "Umm, dude, one, your eyes are green and glowing again, and two, I don't think I heard you correctly"

Danny blinked "I said I can only hold it for 10 or so minutes" Rin nodded "Ya I thought so…"

"You won't tell anyone I can make this… right?" Danny dropped the scythe; "Nah, we're cool man" he smiled.

"Thanks"

 **Chapter end!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Oh and before I forget, I made Danny sometimes speak in code!**

 **Umm… hint… "Three Time Back"**

 **Ya, I've been watching too much gravity falls…**

 **If you figure out the codes, well I'm just going to stick to this one! You'll need the translation more later on! *Evil laugh***

 **SO!**

 **REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR… READ WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **BYE!**

 **^u^**


	6. First real mission!

**The True Cross Phantom**

 **Chapter 6**

 **(Danny's POV!)**

 **Chapter Start!**

It was my first mission!

Well kind of…

Rin, Izumo and Shima were sent to get mud or something, then Suguro, Konekomaru and Shiemi ended up in some other place, then the strange two that never talk got sent to pick berry's or something…

Then there was me…

I got sent to!

Help my parents…

Jazz came too, to help and stuff!

We ended up just sitting in the kitchen, hearing explosions, then yelling "Are you okay" with a soft "We're okay" back.

The norm…

Anyway the few days we were there went by pretty quickly, until the last day…

Jazz and I ended up in the living room, because our parents thought it would be a good idea to put the lab in the basement again. But they decided to go out for a little bit, so it was just us.

After sometime of our Star Wars marathon, the door opened.

We turned to see some strangers, why had white suits on, and they looked at us, "we're here to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Fenton" one said, "They're out" Jazz replied.

"Oh, then may we speak with any other exorcist here?" the other asked, Jazz gave them a look, "I am an exorcist"

They looked at her, then at me, "Really?"

"I'm a student still, but ya, she's an exorcist" I said slightly annoyed along with Jazz.

"Well we need one" the first man spoke, "alright, what's up?" Jazz stepped up, "Come on, we'll show you were it is" the man gestured for her to follow, Jazz looked back at me, and we nodded, I stood, grabbing the gun under the coffee table, then the new Fenton thermus sitting next to the couch.

Jazz put her coat on, then grabbed a first aid kit.

The two of us followed, they took us to the outside of a warehouse, "There's been strange activity here" another man, this one taller spoke, "I'm Cheerio Canstun, the owner" his eyes were brown and he had black hair.

Jazz smiled, "Nice to meet you, Jazz Fenton, and this is my younger brother Danny Fenton" she shook his hand.

"Okay Mr. Canstun, what kind of problem is this?" Jazz questioned, "Boxes are being flung from here to there, and someone keeps yelling "Beware"" he told us.

"Alright, is anyone injured?" was Jazz's next question, "just bumps and bruises" Cheerio assured her. "Alright, my brother and I will go check it out, please stay back until we come out"

Cheerio nodded, and allowed us to enter the building, as we entered, a blue mist escaped my mouth.

"Umm… Jazz?" I turned and she looked at me, I quickly looked around, and handed her the gun, "You'll need this more than me" and I made a shape of a gun with my hand.

She took the pistol, and held it up.

"BEWARE!"

We both turned to see a blue skinned man floating in a warehouse uniform, "FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

With a glare; Jazz shot at him.

"HEY! Fear Me!" he yelled, she shot once more, "Get out of here!" she shoed, "NO!"

She kept shooting, and he started to fling boxes at us.

I shot at some of the boxes, but Jazz got most of them, "I thought you were a Doctor and an Aria!" I yelled, "I am, but I studied all the classes at one point!" she giggled.

"Over achiever" I glared…

A bigger box came flying at us, "Danny!" Jazz yelled, my eyes widened, and I flicked my wrist, summoning a scythe, I spun, cutting the box in half as it passed by us.

( _L. Note: Someone draw that! Or I will! X3_ )

I turned to the Box Ghost, my eyes glowing a bright green.

"Oh poop…" was all he said.

I pulled the thermus out, letting my scythe disappear, I turned it on, a blue light shot out of the thermus, and sucked up the Box Ghost, with him yelling "Noooooo…" after, I capped the lid.

I turned to Jazz, she smiled, and clapped her hands slightly, "Nice one, little brother"

"Thanks, now let's go tell Mr. Canstun we're done" I smiled, and my sister nodded, and we started out of the Warehouse…

 **Third person! Also known as me! Lace! HI!**

After the two teens told Cheerio Canstun what happened, he thanked them, and the two headed home.

Jazz turned to Danny, "Did you notice when we got back the two guys in the white suits were gone?" Her brother nodded, "Ya, I saw that too, and what was up with that box guy?"

Jazz laughed, "Ya, and Mr. Canstun!" Danny joined in with the laugh, "When he saw how fast we won!" her face red.

"At least he's not a froot loop!"

The two laughed all the way home…

Back with Cheerio… he looked at the white suited men, "Did you get what you wanted?" he questioned, his voice unfriendly. "Yes, we got exactly what we wanted…" one smiled looking at the cameras in the Warehouse.

They watched as Danny summoned the scythe, and got a clear shot of his greened eyes.

The men smiled…

 **…**

 **Chapter end!**

 **…**

 **Please don't be mad!**

 **I hope you enjoyed that!**

 **I know it was short! But it's just a Quick chapter!**

 **Umm… takes place in episode 11 of blue exorcist, no I'm not dragging Danny to the Beach!**

 **…**

 **Yet**

 **ANYWAY!**

 **REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR… READ WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **BYE!**

 **^u^**


	7. Blood Blossoms

**The True Cross Phantom**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Blood Blossoms**

 **(:3)**

 **Chapter start! (Third person! Also known as me! Lace! Hi!)**

Mephisto sat in his office, as he felt time slow, the time Demon rolled his eyes, "Hello"

"…Clockwork"

A being emerged, "Hello" the purple hooded figure smiled.

"What do you want?" Mephisto sighed deeply.

"I came to chat" he made his way over, "What about" the other said annoyed in his chair.

Clockwork's smile faded, "I came to talk about Daniel"

 **Danny's POV!**

I pulled the blanket over my head; we had a mission today, and had to meet at the amusement park, but we're not allowed to go on any rides…

But as I was about to fall back asleep Jazz busted into the room; yelling "Danny! Yukio and Rin already left! Get Your Half Dead Butt Out Of Bet! Or I'll Fix That!"

I shot up, "I'm going!" I ran over and shut the door, changing into my school clothes, then changing into Phantom. I quickly flow off to the meeting spot, changing behind a bush, and stepping out.

Everyone was already there, and Shiemi was in a school uniform! What?!

She looked cute…

My eyes looked to the sky.

I ran over, and got a few glares, "Sorry! I slept in!" I gave a laugh, "You slept in longer than I did!" Rin yelled at me, I put a hand on the back of my neck.

After that we all got put in groups of two… umm… sort of, I ended up alone…

So it turned out, it was a "Ghost"

…I already planned it all out…

I'm going to find a bench, or a room, with no cameras, and take a phantom nap.

Float sleeping is always nice.

After Yukio set us up with the info, and sent us on our way, I started to the back of the park.

The place was bright, and the sun was high.

I walked for some time, finding no one, but I did find the garden!

I started into it…

"Hey! Danny!" I turned it was Suguro. I smiled, "hi" and gave a wave.

The strange hooded guy playing the PSP walked up as well.

"Found anything yet?" I glanced at the third party then back at my friend, "No not a thing" he scratched his head.

"Ah, well I just started in here, so want to walk together?" I asked, and the other teen shrugged, "Why not" and the three of us started through the garden…

After sometime, Suguro stopped, "Oh! This could be helpful!" he crouched down to a rose, with a black stem, and purple thorns.

"What is it?" I asked, looking over his shoulder, "It's called Blood Blossoms" he picked some, "Chapter 5 paragraph 18, Blood Blossoms"

He showed them to me, "It paralyses and or kills Ghosts"

My eyes widened, and I sneezed.

That made it worse, the blossom got in my nose!

Everything started to burn!

"Hey" started from the third party, but Suguro interrupted him, "Oh man! Come on! We should get you out of here"

The world started to spin…

My knees fell…

The sky seemed blue…

My eyes acid…

Hands held me…

The feeling of being carried…

My head fell back…

Things were red now…

The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, with Yukio looking over me.

"What happened..?" I breathed, and his eyes widened, "He's awake!" the teen teacher smiled, "you passed out Danny, it seemed you had an allergic reaction to some plants in the garden"

I nodded slowly, "Where's Suguro, and what's his face?" I spoke rolling my head to my teacher. "They went back to do their mission after dropping you off"

"Alright…" I rolled back, closing my eyes…

 _Napping here could be… fine…_

All of a sudden a sound of an explosion rang through the park, my eyes shot open.

"Yukio!?" I cried, and sat up.

"Stay there, your still pale…er than usual" Yukio waved as he ran off, I gave a glare.

After a sigh, the other teens started to run over.

"Danny?!" Izumo yelled running over, and crouching down, "What happened?" I gave her a small look, "I had… an allergic reaction?" and gave a shrug.

After everyone got there, we all met at the park entrance, Izumo and Shima helped me walk, everything was still messy.

Yukio soon came out.

"Um, Sir? What the heck's going on around here?" Suguro questioned, Yukio basically ignored him, and started to talk, "Listen up class, the missions done here, so you all should return to your dorms for now"

As he said this, another voice echoed behind, it was Rin, "Let me go damn it!"

We all looked; it was Rin being dragged face first in a red haired woman's Huge!

…Arms.

Ya, let's go with that…

Some of the boys started to talk, it seems what's his face, who teamed up with Suguro earlier, was really named "Amada" and he was really a she…

So she helped me after I blacked out… I should thank her!

The lady stopped, and turned to the class, eyeing us, "Hey you!" she yelled, "Ya you with the black hair and stupid look on your face!" she gestured to me, "I'm coming for you next!" then turned and started to walk again.

My face reddened, and Shima gave a sigh, "Now I'm REALLY jealous!" he laughed.

The teacher lead us home, more like, lead me home, I apparently still looked pale…

I was shoved to my sister, who was reading in the kitchen with Ukobach…

I guess they do stuff…

"Hi Jazz…" I said a little down, she looked up, and handed the book over to the demon, and ran over, my teacher told her what happened, and she sent him on his way.

After he left, she grabbed my wrist.

"Ukobach! I'll be back! I won't be long!" she gave a wave, and started to drag me up the steps.

When we got to my room at the third floor, she closed the door.

"Where's Yukio and Rin?" she started,

"at, I think, headquarters"

"What happened?"

"I blacked out after smelling some flowers…"

"What kind of flowers?"

"I think Suguro called them 'Blood Blossoms'"

She gasped, "Change"

"What?"

"CHANGE NOW!" she yelled,

"Okay…" I grabbed my shirt.

"NO! In to Phantom!" her face red.

"Oh…" I let the cold take over, and two rings appeared, spreading around me, revealing the Phantom me.

She put a hand on my head, "Is it possible… for you to get only one half sick?"

"What?"

"If I'm right, then you being room tempter as Phantom, is not good, and I think your… wait your face is green, are you going to be sick?" My sister started to panic, and go for a bucket.

"J-Jazz! I don't feel like I'm going to throw up! I just don't feel _pl_ …" I couldn't feel the lightness, and just stood there, the world fuzzed slightly.

"You need to sleep" she pointed to my bed, "I'll get soup, now stay like that, can't fix Phantom if you're Fenton"

I gave a look, and started to the bed, flopping down, face first.

After some time, I wrapped up in blankets, and sleep took me.

 _Axkd fq gxww_ …

 **Jazz's POV! YAY!**

After sending my little brother to bed, I went back to Ukobach, and told him what happened, he nodded, and we started to make soup.

A few hours later, I had already given Danny some soup, and he had fallen asleep, I thought it was cute that when he fell asleep he turned back to Fenton…

Anyway the door of our dorm opened, Yukio and Rin came in, they skipped dinner, and took showers then went to bed instead…

Ukobach and I shrugged, and continued to do what we were doing, as in, teaching me how to cook…

 **Chapter End!**

 **I hope you guys liked that chapter!**

 **It was about episodes 12-13 of the Blue Exorcist anime, so if you want to know Rin's fate, then go have fun with that! :3**

 **Alrighty then!**

 **I'll see you all next time!**

 **AND REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR… READ WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **Bye!**

 **^u^**


End file.
